


Lefty's purpose

by luckykitty0523



Series: FNAF Story Series [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, TheFamousFilms
Genre: F/M, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: Lefty never meant to lie to his friends but he couldn't tell them the truth, not even his best friend molten. He was never meant to be a performance animatronic or even a comedian animatronic...no he was meant to be a protector. He only purpose was to capture a soul of a 3 year old girl inside of THE puppet and keep her safe as he brought her back to his creator...but something inside of his very coding change and it wasn't something big no...he wanted to keep her safe until she was ready to move on and he would keep her safe...even if it was from her own father and his creator...(A Thefamousfilms story Fnaf 6)
Series: FNAF Story Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. His Purpose

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lefty never meant to lie to his friends but he couldn't tell them the truth, not even his best friend molten. He was never meant to be a performance animatronic or even a comedian animatronic...no he was meant to be a protector. He only purpose was to capture a soul of a 3 year old girl inside of THE puppet and keep her safe as he brought her back to his creator...but something inside of his very coding change and it wasn't something big no...he wanted to keep her safe until she was ready to move on and he would keep her safe...even if it was from her own father and his creator... That is what he was going to do until the day he couldn't anymore... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lefty was sitting in front of his ferris wheel with his weird face on it as he waited for his best molten to come and hangout with him. He began to adjust his star shaped eye patch and make sure that his human form looked somewhat presentable. Unlike what his friends thought he wasn't completely blind at all, no because ever since he captured his only purpose for living he gained several abilities and memories from her. One of them included creating an ability to see without another eye. His other eyes were empty with a white dot in the center that could luckily see through the cloth and it was easy to keep it hidden. He was also able to gain a human form that almost all animatronic had one because they were either possessed by a soul or had been at one point in time been exposed to a human soul. He wasn't possessed by a soul but he did have one inside of him. He heard a soft child-like giggling and turned his head to see a small child standing next to him as they watched him in amusement.

 _"Hewo Leffy!"_ The child spoke with excitement and slight echo to their voice as they sat next to him while swinging their legs back and forward. The child had all white clothes that included a jacket, with a sweater, pants, and boots. Her hair was short and black alongside her black eyes. What stood out the most was the purple stripes going down her cheeks under her eyes, resembling tear markings, alongside her two green bracelets on her wrists. Lefty gave the child a small genuine smile as something inside on him made him feel true happiness.

"Hi charlie, How are you today?" Charlie smiled happily at him, making him relax.

 _"I'm okays buf I saw evn saw Freddiy h-happy! "_ She said, making lefty think it was time again.

"Does that mean you are ready to move on now that he is finally happy?" Lefty asked and Charlie looked sad when he asked that. Lefty had all of Charlotte's , or as she prefers Charlie, memories. He knew that when she died at 3 her soul was too weak to actually have proper thoughts or be aware of what was happening around her and all that kept her going was helping the originals and setting them free. However when Lefty captured her she woke up from time to time and began to understand what was happening around her. Her first thought was to go back to her father but after what he had seen? He wasn't going to let her go back to that MAN, so he broke free from his coding and explained to her why her father was bad. She understood...or at least as a 40 year old child with the mindset of a 3 year old could.

 _"Nu! Only when Gabril ands jerimy leave! I leafe!"_ She said pouting while crossing her arms in anger. Lefty sighed half expecting this answer as this was her response nearly every time. Out of all the originals that passed on only Bonnie and Freddy remained and Charlie wasn't going to leave until they did. He didn't lie to molten when he said he was ready to die when they were in springtrap's base. He had thought that if he was destroyed that Charlie would move on, but that didn't happen, and when Charlie woke up and found out? She wasn't happy that he tried to hurt himself and promised not to get hurt again. No matter what he says he can't break a promise to his literally only purpose for staying and being alive.

"Okay, sorry charlie. Do you want to hear some jokes?" Lefty asked, getting some puns ready as he knew what her answer was going to be. Charlie shirked in happiness as she began to jump slightly up and down in her seat.

 _"Yes! Preety please?!?_ " lefty chuckled softly at her energy and began to tell his latest jokes and sometimes repeating some old ones. Lefty kept this up feeling happy when all he heard in return was laughter and soft echoing giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty finds out some interesting news that could ruin the life he is living.

Inside of Lefty's Laughing house stood molten and Lefty with blank expression staring at a new poster that helpy had added on the wall.

 **"That is an abomination that should not exist...." **Molten started with a very done face.

"Correction, That belongs in the deepest parts of hell so it may never see the light again...'' Lefty said, feeling relieved that Charlie wasn't awake to see this _thing_ in front of him. The poster in front of them was of a muscular as hell body with helpy's head on it. Lefty turns to his friend with a serious look in his eye. "You know what we must do..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A Few Minutes Later~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **"We are going to need more oil..." **Molten said with lefty agreeing 103% as they stared at the giant bonfire with the thing in the center of it. Lefty's eyes furrowed as a thought hit him.

"What are you going to tell Jon about the fire in the middle of the park?" Molten turned to the left with a serious expression.

** "I don't think he will argue with our cause when he finds out what we burned" **

"Alrighty then, I'm going to get more oil and have a talk with bryan about helpy...issues" Lefty said as he began to walk towards the office building and into the store room.

"Wires...tools...Where's the oil?" Lefty scratched his head in confusion when the oil wasn't in its usual area. Lefty shrugged "I guess, i'll ask bryan" Lefty used his keycard that molten had given him and walked up to bryan's office. "Hey Bryan-" lefty paused outside of Bryan's office when he heard him speaking to someone.

"Yes, of course it would be an honor to have you here Mr.Emily!" Lefty's blood ran cold and froze at the familiar name. He walked closer and looked through the window as he saw Bryan standing in front of his desk with a wide grin as he held his phone to his ear. "No, no, no next week is fine...Yes thank you, Goodbye sir" Brayn put the phone down and looked like all the stress that he had since the incident with springtrap faded away into a huge excited smile. Bryan noticed lefty standing outside and gave him a wave. Lefty took that as his cue to enter the room.

"Hey pal!" Lefty said with fake happiness.

"Oh Hi lefty, what brings you here?" Lefty decided to ignore the problem at hand and make sure that his suspicions were wrong.

"Who were you talking to?" Bryan's eyes lit up as excitement filled his being.

"Oh you won't believe it! The co-founder of Freddy's frazbears is coming to visit me! Because he noticed my work and wants to see it himself!" Bryan looked very close to fanboying, making some of Lefty's tension ease a small fraction.

"O-oh really? W-who is he?" Lefty asked, letting some of his stress slip into his voice.

"His name is Henry Emily and he made the first animatronics models called the Springs, Did you know that? It's so amazing.." Bryan was so deep in his amazement to notice Lefty's expression shifted into absolute horror as he began to feel ill.

"Umm..Bryan I need to go p-pal..I- I...See ya!" Lefty stuttered out as he booked it out of Bryan's office and out of the building. Lefty felt fear that he didn't know he could feel his whole being making him almost collapse to his knee when he reached the wall that separated the park from the portal Area. Lefty sat against the wall trying to calm his body down, he began to panic so much that he turned back into his animatronic form since he body couldn't handle the emotions to stay in his human form.

 _"Lefie? Leffy!!! Are yu okays?" _He looked up and saw Charlie standing in front of him with a scared face and black tears fell from her eyes. Lefty snapped off his trance and turned back into his human form.

"Yeah..just heard some news that scared me a bit," Lefty said with a small smile. "I guess you can say I look like I have seen a ghost" he joked make a small giggle escaped her mouth, making her expression become less scare and more childish.

 _"You are a silly teddy bear"_ She told him, smiling and wiping away her tears. Lefty leaned forward and rubbed her cheeks softly, as she was a part of him allowing him to able to touch her. 

"I'm sorry for making you cry..." he said, feeling guilt rise up inside of him at hurting charlie.

 _"Nuuu...Stoppy! I'm fine!"_ She playfully drew out with a smile on her lips as she tried to push his pale hands away.

"Really? Are you sureeee...?" Lefty asked with a raised eyebrow as she used both hands and began to tickle her sides. Charlie shrieked and she began to laugh inside his grip and tried to wiggle her way out. He continued this for a minute and as the second passed his fear and worries melted as he watched with sadness Charlie had some happiness for once in her life. He let her go and she yawned as her eyes dropped slightly making Lefty's face twitch into a frown as he knew what her sudden exhausting ment.

"Go back to sleep okay kid?" Lefty told her as she tiredly nodded and became more and more transparent.

 _"Good night..."_ She said before she became completely transparent and disappeared signally that she had gone to sleep inside her soul in his body. He had known that her soul was very weak and young so that ever since he captured her she was able to talk and see things again but because she was still young and weak she got tired and needed to rest for long periods of time before she could go into her soul form. This made him sad because the longer she went on the more sleep she needed and he was worried of how long this would go on before she won't wake up again. Lefty stood up and slammed his fist into the wall behind him.

"Why william? Why her? She was 3 years old! God Dammit!!!" Lefty whispered and screamed through his teeth.

 **"Lefty!!! Where are you?!" **He heard molten shout for him and he took a few deep breaths before regaining his composure. A minute passed before the figure of molten in his human form appeared. Molten rarely used his human form because to him it felt wrong but when they were together or with Jon and the others he somewhat used it but still preferred his animatronic form as it was more intimidating. Molten had a gray trench coat with a t-shirt and pants with combat boots. His hair was white with gray, his eyes were blue and red with a burn scar on his face.his clothes were held together with colorful stitches and bottom as representation for his wires and extra eyes in his normal form. His right ear was whole while his left had a piece of it ripped off, and he still had his new pink bowtie. Molten raised an eyebrow when he spotted my much paler than usual face, which was an accomplishment in itself since he skin was already white.

** "You okay there friend?" ** ****

"Yeah...just trying to deal with the drama I witnessed with that thing called a poster" He saw with his voice full of trauma for dramatic effect. Molten rolled his multicolored eyes and smirked at my antics.

 **"Yeah, that could give any one nightmares, and animatronic are not supposed to be able to have them, but I think I mayhave been proven wrong''** Lefty snorted, almost choking in the process. **"Anyway I came here because me and Jon are going to be working to make the park ready for some special guests so I'll be busy for the next few days.''** ****Lefty flinched but kept his face smiling.

"Really? Do you know who it is?" Molten shook his head.

 **"No, not yet. Jon is supposed to tell me when I go meet up with him in a bit"** Lefty nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, I'm gonna go shut off after this whole ordeal from today," Lefty said, referring to his discovery about his creator coming to the park in a week.

 **"Bye Lefty, Hope you don't have nightmares"** Molten teased. Lefty saluted molten before heading to his laughing house but he lied about one thing...He wasn't going to get any rest as he had work to do...


	3. His Creator, Henry Emily...and her father...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty meets the very person he never wanted to see again too soon, and he was not ready.

Lefty emotions were all over the place, and his creator was arriving tomorrow. However for all of his worries Charlie has become stronger due to her hope and happiness increasing from everyone being happy making it worse that he didn't know how meeting her abusive father could affect her. Lefty focused on the scene in front of him as a lobit and happy frog argued with Funtime chica and Foxy about which color of soup is best? Okay then he has heard weirder. Meanwhile he saw Freddy standing near the gift shop as he spoke to rockstar Bonnie about the animatronic plushie and their flaws. Lefty gave a small yawn as he hadn't slept or shut down for long periods of time in the last week. He had been busy fixing his coding so that any protocol his creator tried to make him do he would be able to disobey...but knowing his creator he could have added some hidden coding that he didn't know making him feel worried, but minus that he was okay for tomorrow. Lefty's ears twitched when he heard the familiar voices of bryan, jon, and....no...way..

"Yes, everything looks amazing. What about the animatronics?" A familiar slightly rough old male voice spoke. Lefty looked up and saw Jon and Bryan walking towards him and his friends, but right behind them was a male wearing a black suit with yellow hair containing silver and white strands in it showing his age. However his greenish eyes are what made lefty unfreeze because they were the first his ever thing to see when he activated.

"Of course Mr.Emily. Only the best for someone of your statues" Jon said with a proud smirk on his face. Lefty stood up and turned ready to make a break for it back to...Anywhere at this point. Lefty managed to make it 6 feet before his creator's voice made him freeze.   
"Hello Lefty..." All the talking coming from his friends came to a complete stop as they turned to face him and his creator. Lefty took a breath and made his face calm before turning around to face the man that had built him. Henry was now standing in front of a confused looking Bryan and curiously looking at Jon.

"Hello Henry" Lefty could see Jon and Brayn gained surprised looks from his cold tone.

"I was worried about you when you disappeared" Lefty growled at the statement.

"Bullcrap, You were just worried when I didn't bring her back to you" Henry eyes hardened as his smile disappeared.

"That is no way you should talk to me if you remember who I am Lefty" His creator stated to him before gaining a small smile as his eyes looked him up and down.

"You have a human body...meaning, You found her?" He looked genuinely happy at that, making him feel sick after all he had done to her?

"Why do you even care? You never cared before" Lefty asked, feeling his body become tense as he could see some of his friends' expressions at his actions.

"I built you for the purpose of bringing her to me"

"No, you built me to protect her and the means even if it has to be from you" He hissed out feeling anger rise up for his own creator.

"Excuse me and my language, but what the hell is going here?" Jon asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Nothing that concerns you Jonathan" Henry snapped at Jon.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Happy frog defended jon.

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened but you can't just talk to our friends like that!" agreed lobit with their hands on their hips.

"Look dude, I may not know what your deal is with lefty, but you can't just talk to him like that," Foxy told him with a small glare. Lefty smirked feeling more confident knowing his friends were going to back him up. Henry frowned before gaining a smile on his face.

"L.E.F.T.E initiate protocol PUPPET" Lefty was forced into his animatronic form as the protocol tried to take effect. His body fell down to the floor and began to twitch as if it was having a seizure. The PUPPET Protocol was meant for him to release the puppet's body from inside of his endoskeleton which in turn meant releasing Charlie. Lefty felt the coding he had put to fight his coding and all he could do was smirk when he rejected the command and he began to shut down. All he heard was a molten voice screaming his name before he shut down completely. 


	4. Charlie's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty talks to charlie as he awaits for the calm before the storm.

Lefty woke up in a green field, with a large tree with a grave on it and flowers surrounding it, and barely had a moment to register anymore thoughts before a small body landed on top of him pushing him down with a small yelp. Lefty looked down and saw Charlie hugging him with blacks tears falling down the purple marking on her face.

"I w-was s-scawred Lewfty!" Charlie shouts were muffled by his shirt as he felt the wetness of her tears seeping into it. Lefty chest constricted making it harder to breath.

"Sorry bud, I didn't mean to make you afraid" Lefty hugged Charlie and rubbed her head.

"Y-yous fells amd y-you wouldn't waki u-u-up!!!" Lefty wince as he had been expecting some kind of backlash from denying his own programming but he didn't think he would shut down though.

"I know, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to worry you" Charlie continued to cry for the next few minutes before calming down into sniffles.

"I was scared...please d-don't dos dat..." Lefty sighed and nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to break that promise since she had told him to.

"I won't on purpose okay, now wipe those tears away after and flip your frown upside down" Lefty said in a playful tone as he began to tickle her under her ribs. She snorted before falling into a pile of giggles on his lap. He did this for a few more seconds before stopping and petting her head in a soothing way.

"Everything is okay now Charlie, no need to worry anymore"

"You prowise?" Lefty looked back at how his friends stood up for him and he smiled as he knew he wouldn't have to worry much about that.

"yeah...I promise." They sat there in silence under the sun before lefty spoke up. "Hey charlie, would you like to make some flower crowns for your mother?" Charlie sat up with a smile and nodded quickly with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yes! I go and gatheir tha flowers!" She got off of his lap and ran toward some flowers and began to pick the ones she decided were the best.

"I'll meet you by your mother!' Lefty shouted to Charlie to get an okay from her before walking over to the grave underneath a large beautiful green tree. The place they were in was charlie's mind or mindscape and since charlie and him were connected in some way it could also be his is a way. He sat down against the tree's trunk and relaxed against it before his eyes landed on the grave that read.

_~Harmony Annabeth Emily~_

_1949 - 1980_

_\---Harmony was a mother, friend, wife, and sister to all and was a king soul that died for---_

_\---another one to come into this beautiful world.---_

_~May she rest in peace and watch over her us with her kind spirit~_

Lefty gave a sad smile to the grave as he looked at the grave. Harmony had been a great mother during her short time with Charlie even when she was bedridden and read her stories and sang to her before she died. He respected and felt sad at how she took much better care of charlie during her short life span unlike henry who had been with charlie for years and abuse for something that wasn't her fault. Charlie's memories of her mother were mostly fogging but Lefty's copy weren't so she told her stories about her mother and she talked to her mother's grave when she wasn't asleep when she was in her mind. This place was her favorite place because this was her earliest clear memory of her mother that she could remember on her own. Speaking over Charlie, she appeared running to him with a wide smile and a bunch of flowers hugged against her chest. She stopped in front of him and dropped a bunch of colorful flowers on top of a pile on his lap. She sat down to his right and grabbed a punch of blue, purple, and pink flowers and put it into her own lap.

"Do you need help or do what to try to make it yourself this time?" Charlie pouted at him with a weak glare.

"Nuuu! I wills make its! I don't neewds hefp!" Charlie grabbed the flowers and began to try to make the flower clown beginning with the purple flower and weaving it with the pink one. Lefty silently laughed at the response before grabbing his own flowers that were orange, red, and blue colored. He began weaving the red and orange flowers together before grabbing the red flowers and adding into the almost completed flower crown. Lefty studied the crown making sure the leaves and parts of the flowers weren't sticking out and adjusting them. Lefty smiled proudly at his accomplishment before looking over at Charlie and choking on his laughter. Her flower crown looked much better than her last one but still looked rather silly with the head of the flowers sticking out and the steam looked to be slightly breaking from the strain of holding itself together. What made it worse was the extremely round face she had as she looked at her creation, making his heart warm from the cuteness of it. She turned towards him and held up her creation with a triumph look.

"Look! LoK! I dids goowd, Right!?!" She looked at him expecting to wait for him to respond. He wanted to tell her that the crown was the best in all creation but then he also promised her he wouldn't lie which left him with a small issue, so he settled on giving her a thumbs up with a slightly strained smile.

"You did much better than last time showing that you have improved!" She beamed at him

"Gives mes yours!" left handed her his flower crown and she took it to the grave before putting it neatly on top of the grave. Lefty smiled as she began to chat happily to the gravestone about how Freddy and Bonnie are happy and how she has learned and seen new things like roller coaster rides. Lefty frowned when he heard muffled whispers appear and begin to grow louder.

"Hey charlie,I'm going to leave for a bit okay?"

"Oki dokies! I staying heres!" Charlie told him before going back to talking to her mother's grave. Lefty watches as his surrounding blurred before going black as he began to return into the real world. 


	5. His Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty allow his darker personality to surface, but will he stay in the light or fall into the shadows to complete his goal...

As Lefty began to regain consciousness he noticed that he couldn't move his body which meant that he was currently in stage mode which he hated. Stage model was part of his coding to disguise the fact that he wasn't made to be an entertainment animatronic but he rarely used it anymore since he knew what kids enjoy and how to make them happy from taking care of charlie. However while he was in this form he may not be able to control his body but he could still hear everything that happened around him which included the conversation happening in front of his unmoving body.

"So what's wrong with him?" A voice asked which he recognised as jons.

 **"Everything is fine now, but it appears as if his programming crashed and he just needs some rest and time to reset himself before he wakes up again"** Molten, his best friend, explained in a very emotionless tone and he could hear shuffling in front of him before something crashed and a loud crack resonated in the air. There was a yelp from somewhere to the right of him before the person spoke up rather nervously

"umm..M-molten? Are y-you okay there?..." The person was Bryan, who by the sound of his voice, sounded very terrified of molten at the moment. There was growling and the person growling let out a humorless laugh laced with anger.

 **"Am I OKAY?!? I am not the peRS0n tHaT YOu sH0u1d ask thA1 t0!!!** " Molten's voice banged to glitch and sounded static as he shouted at probably bryan. ** "...My BEST friend is sitting in front of me, currently knocked out and THANKFULLY unharm...or else that man would have been dead the second I saw him..."** Molten's voice sounded calm but if you weren't an idiot you could sense the pure anger behind his words. However despite the tone Molten spoke lefty couldn't stop the warm feeling growing inside of him, that felt like all those times he saw charlie be happy, at his friends clear care for him and calling him his best friend. He could hear someone sigh with clear annoyance in their voice.

"For the last time molten, he is the H-E-A-D of the Fazbear Francis so we can't simply kill- or toture him" Jon explained slowly as one would to a child. Molten growled with clear anger

 **"That doesn't give him any right to even think of hurting him! Or insulting him for that matter."** Jon sighed again before speaking in a tone full of authority.

"Molten, As your boss, I am ordering you to not harm me to try to do anything against Henry Emily or at least not yet" if lefty could have moved he would have shivered at the dark voice Jon spoke with at the end of his sentence.

" _Note to self, never get on Jon's bad side...like ever._." Lefty could here molten let out a sound of annoyance but said nothing else. Lefty could guess that Molten had been annoying Jon to kill Henry by the sounds of the conversation and it...surprised him. He knew molten would kill people if he had to but he overall hated it. Even when he said he would kill someone, Lefty knew that he meant it as more of a joke than anything but for Molten to practically beg John to kill someone...for HIM...it made him happy but also sad...As much as he was touched by molten care for him he didn't want molten to do anything he disliked.

 _"And if anyone is going to kill henry...it will be me..."_ Lefty had one job, to protect charlie...but that didn't mean he couldn't have his own self imposed mission. Lefty didn't care much for killing, as he was an animatronic made to kill people if he had to, meaning that now that henry found her he will not stop until he has her in his "loving" care once more. Henry had tried to make an animatronic that wouldn't be possessed by a soul which worked but he was still affected by charlie and gained his emotions and life. He was made to be strong as his body was made with a mixture of titanium and other metals but molten was made of PURE untainted titanium which made him stronger than him and was why Jon was able to rip his arm off. However if he didn't include molten then he was not only stronger than any other normal animatronic but he was also made to be able to fight with hand to hand connect if he didn't have a weapon and he knew that since henry now realise he was no longer under his control henry wouldn't underestimate him. Since that was the case it only left him with one option, and that was to simply make him **disappear**...Lefty never wanted charlie or any of his friends to see this dark side of him, but at the end of the day that is what he was...a dangerous machine that will do what it needs to to fulfill its purpose.

**_...Henry was going to regret making him a killing machine or even creating him when he saw him next..._ **


	6. Suspicous and Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty becomes a suspect for things he didn't even do and ends up revealing things he would have rather stayed quiet about.

After the molten appeared to calm down, by the fact that nothing sounded as if it was being destroyed or there was no yelling. Lefty simply played some minesweeper while he waited for his system to reset completely. He loved playing minesweeper, especially with molten, but he wished he had downloaded some other apps to play like..maybe minecraft? Or even a card game!

" _That's a good idea to do when I have time"_ if lefty could he would have smiled but couldn't which didn't deter his excitement one bit. _"Maybe I can convince molten to play minecraft with me!..actually on second thought maybe not..."_ Lefty could imagine molten rage quitting minecraft in the first 5 minutes of playing the game. Before lefty could think more on that subject he heard the sound of his usual window sound before he opened his eyes.

Lefty looked around and stood on the table he had been sitting on and looked around the repair room that was surprisingly empty. He studied the clearly dented wall, ahead of him that was from molten in his fit of anger, before changing back into his human form and stretching out his body. He tilted his head when he heard the muffled talking as he walked closer to the door and the talking became clearer.

"No...henry...company...will...springtrap...hurt...bryan....animatronic...lefty-" The voice appeared to be Jon speaking but to who? Lefty wasn't sure. Lefty backed away from the door holding his head a headache quickly hit him before disappearing a few moments afterwards.

 _"I guess my system is still rebooting huh?"_ Lefty paused as he checked his system and noticed that it wasn't that the talking he heard wasn't because it was muffled but his hearing had not rebooted so by changing into human form it had momentarily disrupted the process. Lefty double checked everything and sighed in relief when everything was in order before once again turning into his human form after he realised he turned back into his animatronic one. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it before peeking out into the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two humans disappear around the corner and lefty began to follow them. As he turns the corner he watches the door close behind the duo and lefty quickly joins them by grabbing the key card that molten had given him as a gift, and opening the door to be met with an interesting sight.

Inside of the lobby was ballora, jon, davis, rockstar freddy and molten, but the strange part was how silent the room was as both jon and davis stood in front of the group as molten stood somewhere to the side looking very out of place. Molten is the first one to spot him and he says nothing as he takes large strides towards him and begins to check him for anything wrong.

"Wow! Molten- buddy calm down! Your mother hen side is showing!" Lefty cheerfully chirps not minding the over protectiveness emanating from his friend even as he complains about it. Lefty now only noticed the thick tension in the air after his remark managed to decrease by a small fraction. Turns around with a worried looking Davis, which is a shock seeing as he has no face to express with, before clearing his throat.

"Lefty, we need to have a talk with you if you will?" Lefty looks at Jon and even through his calm mask he can see the suspicious, confusing and distrust aimed at him. Molten tightens his clawed hands on lefty's shoulder making him wince as they dig slightly into his human flesh.

** "Jon no, he just woke up and-" **

"Which makes it more of a reason to find out what is going on now, then later" Jon interjects and only spares the other animatronics in the room another glace before tilting his head towards the exit. "Come along lefty, we have much to discuss" Lefty carefully removing moltens hands from his shoulder, that he is sure will have bruises later, and turned towards Jon with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. Jon nods satisfied and begins to walk out of the lobby with Davis giving out a tired sigh and following as he mumble something about "not agreeing to this craziness".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ A few minutes later~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lefty sat down on the chair in front of Jon's desk with his shoulder slump, feeling a very familiar weight he hadn't felt since Bryan had bought him. Jon had led him to his office and had proceeded to stare lefty down waiting for him to crack like glass under his glare. Davis had gone off to the side of the room and began to read a few papers, but lefty knew that Davis's eyeless stare was on him and not the documents. After a few moments of left shifting uncomfortably in his seat his related and sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"I would like to know many things, but my main question is how long?" Lefty looked up and blinked in confusion.

"umm...what?"

"How long were you working for springtrap? Or is it not clear enough LEFTY?"

"But- what..? huh?!?" Lefty exclaimed in shock as he was being accused of helping that murderer, the same one that tried to kill his friends, who forced him to nearly kill molten, and **murdered charlie**. "I haven't been helping that murderer at all if anything I would have killed him first chance I got for what he did to charlie if I-"

"Who's charlie?" Lefty mount fell shut with a clack as his teeth smashed together. The distrust in Jon's eyes had died by a small fraction but was still there but in its place was more confusion. Lefty could feel Sweat beginning to gather on his forehead as he resisted the urge to slam his head onto Jon's desk as his stupidity that dug himself into a deeper hole. 


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty tries to explain himself but it is a little hard when half of the time his is being stared or glare at.

Lefty could safely say that molten's opinion of him being an idiot was 105% true and he could say that a huge part of it could be due to his lack of will to live due to his only mission being to protect charlie, and the other could be that he never had his own soul to begin with so he acts a little weirdly compare to most animatronics due to him developing and becoming more alive by each moment he was active. Due to this he could act very silly or stupid depending on the person at times so most personality came from his coding and changing it like his need to entertain children or protect those dear to him. However none of his coding or experience could have prepared him for the stare down of davis' eyeless stare? Or glare?

"Soooo..." lefty trailed off awkwardly swiping his tongue to lick at his suddenly too dry lips. He could handle Jon very very cold glare, and even molten disappointed mother stare, but nothing could have prepared him to be stared at by an eyeless man whose emotions or actions he barely tell half of the time. Davis sighed and put the papers he had been holding for the best minute or so down and walked over two them and stood next to jon.

"Jon, please get over this interrogation or whatever over with because we have more important things to deal with then someone who clearly isn't or energy of any kind" Lefty smiled and felt himself get the warm feeling in stomach that he gets whenever molten calls him his friend. "On the other hand I do agree that we should at least know what is going on, lefty if you would?" Lefty bit his bottom lip for a moment before shifted in his seat and slumping forward in surrender.

"Where would you like me to start then?"

"How about how you know henry Emily first of all"

"He- w-well...is..u-umm" Lefty stumbled over his words as he became unsure on how to proceed and decided to screw it and just be blunt.

"He is my creator who made me into basically a killing machine" he winced _"okay maybe too blunt"_.

"Pardon my lauguage, but What the F^%#^king hell?" Jon said with his left eye twitching and he looked 3 seconds away from ripping his arms off... again.

"Ahh- okay, let me rephrase that, he is my creator and he made me specifically for the profuse of finding something and taking it to him, meaning he made me much stronger than normal animatronics"

"Finding something? Explain" Davis asked when it became clear that Jon was becoming a little unstable.

"Okay so..umm, first off my name is actually L-E-F-T-E which stands for Lure,Encapsulate, fuse, transport, and extract" Lefty raised his hands to stop Jon or Davis from asking questions before continuing. "I- I was supposed to capture an puppet thats goes by the name of marionette and has been around for over 3 decades since the opening and creation of Fazbear Francis" The duo were silent with blank expressions

"Didn't Henry say something about a code puppet before you shut down?" Jon asked, looking calmer like the CEO he was. Lefty just nodded and began to feel overwhelmed. "If you don't mind, why would this..Puppet be so.." Jon paused unsure on how to continue so davis spoke up/

"Important?"

"No, more of why is it so significant to henry himself?"

"Jon?" Said person raised an eyebrow at the black human bear "how much about the history of this company do you truly know?" Lefty needed to know how much he had to explain about how the puppet contained the daughter, said the man. Jon pursed his lips with a thoughtful look

"I'm gonna take a guess and take it that you are talking about the murders done by Afton?"

"Yes, more specifically the first murder"

"Why that one in particular?" Jon asked, looking more infringed by the second.

"Because the first murder was the very daughter of Henry Emily" Jon sharply inhaled and Davis flitched.  
"Ahh- I can see why that would be important to the big man" Jon said "but that still doesn't explain the connection between this puppet and the child" Lefty resided the urge to facepalm because he wasn't sure if Jon was acting stupid, didn't know or was an idiot.

"Jon, think about how afton was still alive after death inside of the spring bonnie model and then think about its connections to our conversation for a moment" Jon crossed his arms and he could see Jon beginning to realize how the child and the puppet were related but Davis was the one who voice out the thoughts.

"The child- the daughter of Mr.emily is possessing this puppet?"

"Yep"

"So he wants the puppet to get a hold of his dead daughter"

"Yep"

"And he created you to find this puppet, which in turn means finding his lost daughter"

"Yep"

"And if I am correct by the interaction you two shared you have found this puppet"

"...Yep..." Lefty repeated once again getting a little tired from repeating the same answers over again.

"But, Where would you keep this puppet because we haven't seen the puppet and I think it would be a little hard to hide such a big thing without anybody noticing."

"That is something I can't explain but have to show" Jon waved his hand as a sign to go on and lefty sighed before turning into his animatronic form. Lefty ignored the two surprised gasps before grabbing the top of his head and lifting it upwards until his singular eye was staring at the upside down door to his back and revealing the head on the puppet hidden under his suit to the two humans.

"I-I s-see..." Davis stuttered and lefty could almost imagine the shock on his face even without an actual face. He also heard the sound of skin slapping skin and Jon grinding against something, probably his hand.

"This is gonna give me more of a headache than its worth..." 


	8. Ruined friendship or...not?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty has to confront is closet friend, and precious person about his past and the lies he told him, and all he can do is hope for the best...

Lefty couldn't help but smile in sympathy when Jon's face was introduced to his desk multiple times. Davis is sitting at the desk in the corner with his whole body relaxed so much that he would think him dead if his good hearing didn't catch him taking deep breaths.

"Oh my sweet god, if I knew the headache I was getting today I wouldn't have gotten up from bed in the first place" Jon groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"I think it would have been better if we didn't even wake up this morning" Davis dryly responded not even moving from his spot. Jon took a shaky breath and began to compose himself before putting his heads in front of him as if he were about to pray.

"W-well, I guess this brings us to the issue of what to do next, if what you are saying is correct then Henry won't leave charlie alone" Jon's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thought about something for a moment before seeming to nod at his idea.

"Alright, if his is the case then we need to take care of Henry Emily and soon if possible" Jon turned to Davis "Davis I need you to dig up anything and Everything you can about Henry Emily weather it is important or not" Davis slowly nodded as he got out of whatever shocked phase he was in.   
"Okay...okay, I can do that," Davis told Jon, who gave a sharp nod and focused his attention back on lefty. Lefty had managed to explain the basic information of how he had been taking care of charlie, how Henry treated her, and why he was really made, which had left the two humans baffled and shocked as they process the information and they both talked about how they could help lefty help charlie but they appeared to be trying to keep killing henry until it was their last option which wouldn't do at all...

"Lefty..." Jon spoke in a warning tone as if he could read his thoughts. "As much as I understand why you want to do what you want to do, please leave it to us to take care of, alright?" Jn toned left no room for argument, and lefty slowly agreed even as something twisted in his stomach at how it showed him taking care of the problem. Apparently satisfied with his response, Jon turns and grabs his phone and types something into it for a few moments.

"Lefty go and stay with molten and we will deal with this" Jon voice said that the statement was an order and not a demand. Lefty bit his lip and nodded his head trying to smolder the growing anger in his stomach.  
 _"It is my RIGHT, not his..._ " Lefty sighed as relaxed as he could and stood up heading towards the door.

"Oh- and lefty?" Jon said, not looking at the computer he was staring at. "Tell bryan to come meet me if you see him around"

This was all Jon said before the door closed behind lefty, leaving inside the empty hall.

"That went better than I expected I guess" Lefty sighed into the empty hall with tiredness that had begun to appear now that he was no longer being stared down anymore. Lefty began to head back to head to his laughing hose and thinking about taking a long, long nap. However he still had a few issues to deal with which included confounding his friends, especially molten. That made lefty flitch at THAT particular conversation he was going to have with his best friend on top of the interrogation he's just went through.

 _"That will either end with molten giving up being my friend, him pitching me before saying how I should have told him, or he will call me an idiot and simply accept it_ " Lefty mused to himself trying t hope for the last one to happen but knowing how feel he knew his friend it was going to be the last one. Lefty stopped at the entrance of his laughing house and immediately froze and she walked through the door end and saw the sight of a very familiar pink bow tie. As he slowly tilted his head up he was met with the even more familiar sight of his best friend's broken animatronic form. Molten stared at him with a blank face for a single moment before taking a step back and changing into his human form. Lefty gulped and gave his friend a nervous smile as he realized how badly he screwed up. Once molten had become somewhat comfortable with his human form, he had quickly discovered that he could get Lefty to do things or make him say things by being in his human form due to the fact that his face could express emotions more clearly and strongly. In the face of his best friend who had crossed his arms, and was now giving the same look he got whenever he did something stupid. Lefty was wishing that he was back under Jon and Davis glares and stares because they were nothing compared to Molten's disappointed mother glare. 


	9. True Friendship Never ends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty and molten's relationship gets tested and pushed as they talk.

**"You are the most idiotic person I have ever had the fu#^cking pleasure of meeting, and that is saying a lot considering we know bryan"** Those were the first words to come out of molten's month once lefty had basically repeated everything he had said to Jon but now towards molten. Lefty let out a nervous laugh, and couldn't help but think about how he was glad that Charlie wasn't conscious enough to hear people curse him out for talking about his purpose.

"umm...Sorry?" Molten rolled his eyes but the amusement in them made sparks of hope appear in his left chest.

**"I suppose, I wouldn't expect you to be anything else than an idiot, but then again you are my idiot that I have to keep out of trouble** " Molten sighed in annoyance and rubbed his forehead. **"After you are not only an stupid, idiotic, moron..."** With every insult that molten called him Lefty smile only grew more and more **"...brainless, unintelligent and most foolish bear ever to exist and if you ever think of doing anything like this again"** Molten then let a small almost non-exsistent smile **"But I will forgive you since you are my idiotic best friend who wuldn't be able to do anything without my assistance** " Lefty vision becomes blurry and hug tackles molten- no his FRIEND into a hug as he silently cries.

"T-thank y-you..b-bud!"

**"Hey!! Let go!! You are getting your disgusting human fluids on me!!** " However even with molten complaining he made no moves to remove lefty and instead actually hugged back making his left chest feel lighter than it had before and instead replacing it with the warm and familiar feeling he only got from charlie or molten.

"Thank you...thank you," Lefty said, feeling so grateful that he wouldn't lose one of the most precious people in his life.

After a few minutes of hugging, Molten gently rubbed his back before carefully removing the lefty of his body.

**"Can please stop crying..? Please?** " Molten arkwardly asked, shifting in place, making lefty let out a choked laugh. Lefty knew Molten's strength didn't lie in the emotional part of life but for him to willingly hug him for even 30 second showed how much he cared, but apparently even if he cared he still had his limits with physical contact. Lefty steps back and rubs his moist eye to get rid of the remaining tears from it, only to pause when he spots some black liquid on his hands mixed with the clear liquid.

_ "Oh oil...I forgot about that '' _ Lefty thinks feeling mildly surprised that in his breakdown he had forgotten the main reason he hated to cry in front of people. Even if he can see without an eye, he is well missing an eye meaning that if he tries to cry oil comes off instead of tears in his human form. As the thoughts come to him he turns his head towards molten's chest and sees a wet stain on his chest and some areas are darker than others signifying that the oil seeped into those areas.

"Oh my- So sorry molten!- I didn't-!!" Molten his hands and clapped his hands in front of his lefty face making him freeze and flitch away from the sharp sound produced by the clap.

**"It's okay lefty, I know you can't control it and...you need..to let it out"** Molten said stumbling over his words as he narrowed his eyebrows in concentration.  **"Also from what I know crying helps you feel better and it shows you..trust to me enough to see you cry** " lefty winced at the hidden accusation, and made him realise that even if molten had forgiven him he still felt hurt at being even remotely lied to by him.

"Yeah...is my eyepatch dirty?" Lefty asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to divert the coneversations's topic. Molten slowly raises an eyebrow with an amused expression as he answers.

**"Yes, unless the eyepatch covered with oil is a fashion statement"** Lefty smiles and laughs loud and happy feeling his chest ready to burst with happiness that molten still treats him the same, that he still wants to be his FRIEND. Once he calms down he sees molten looking at him with a small fond smile making lefty give him his own large grin.

"To be fair there could be worse fashion statements, like that one time helpy bought that weird dress with the-"

**"Yes, yes I get it"** Molten rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as his swcoled showing of his sharp teeth. Lefty threw his head back and laughed again this time ignoring the tears gathering in his eyes again but this time from pure joy.

_ "Yes..."  _ lefty thinks as he looks at his best friend with a familiar warm feeling in his chest  _ "We will be fine" _


	10. Rockstar Freddy's Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockstar Freddy arrives to find out what is happening and things become slightly tense between Molten and Freddy.

**"How do you want to go about this?** " Molten questioned him as he put another pair of cards into the pile on the side. It had been an hour since their talk and they, more like lefty, decided to play some uno as they talked.

"Well, One thing to know for sure is that Henry is already too far gone, and won't stop until he gets what he wants," Lefty said before picking up another card and putting it into his hands. "Oh hell nah! reverse card bish!" lefty cheered as he slammed his blue reverse on the pile of cards earning a glitchy growl from molten as he had put down two plus 4s the turn before. Molten grumbled to himself as he picked up another 8 cards for himself.

 **"Damn it...Okay but do you want to kill him, make him go missing, or make him disappear"** Lefty deadpanned at Molten's equivalent to pout as he picked up his extar cards before nearly snorting at the choices he got.

"Molten, all those choices to you mean that it ends with him ending up dead in the end" He replied, drying as he stared at his best friend who simply shrugged.

 **"So? He is gonna die anyway it's just who he is going to die that really matters to me** " Lefty shook his head feeling esaperation building up inside of him.

"For a bear that hates killing as much as you, you are way too willing to kill this guy" Molten froze as he lowered the cards in his hands onto his lap and gave lefty a sharp look.

 **"Of course, after all the moment he decided to mess with you was the moment he decided to deal with me"** Lefty sat there unable to comprehend what had just happened when molten went back to their game. **" Any way, plus 2 lefty**"

"Oh...yeah..." lefty nodded his head absently as he stared at the uno cards in his hands. "Molten?..."

" **Yes lefty?** "

"Thank you."

"...." Molten looked up and studied lefty for a moment before looking back down.

 **" Your welcome...friend**" Lefty smiled softly before grinning as he slapped another reverse card on top of the plus 2. Molten let out a nearly animalistic static filled growl and slammed his hands on the table, nearly breaking it if the creaking sound was anything to go by.

 **"OH COME ON!- How many of those do you have?!?!** " Lefty raised his cards and began giggling childishly behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **"I don't know whether I should be proud or not..."** Molten blankly stared after listening to lefty had been cheerfully talking about 35 different ways he could kill henry and it was just using his hands.

"Well, henry made sure that I would be able to defend myself which included knowing how to kill people using anything I have in my environment!" Lefty chirped with a large grin as he saw molten shiver slightly.

 **"I guess bayan was right about that huh...** " Molten whispered, sounding slightly baffled.

"Right about what?"

 **"That the stupid, soft people are usualy very bloodthristy under their sweet personal"** Molten bluntly said with amusement flickering across his scarred human face. Lefty pouted

"I'm not bloodthirsty, I am so umm...passionate?" Lefty paused thinking for a moment ignoring molten choking in the background.

" **If that conversation means that you are not bloodthirsty then that means what towards me?** " Molten wheezed out as he began to cough to control his laughter.

"It means that you are a very angry, passionate teddy bear with mother hen instincts-"

** "I don't have mother hen instincts-" **

"-and has a heart so big that even Afton's ego is put to shame" lefty said with a smile not even pausing and enjoying as molten's human face turned pink in embarrassment.

** "You are an idiot" **

"Yes you tell me that repeatingly every day but in return you are my best tsundere friend"

**" Tsundere?"**

"Ahh..." Lefty's mouth made small o shape before explaining "I was recently watching some anime with happy frog and lobit last month and thought the term fit you quite well" Molten frowned and crossed his arms.

**"That still don't explain what it means"**

"Search it up is google"

 **" I dont have google, remember?" **Molten stated dryly and muttered something about stupid idiots under his breath. Lefty blink before he remembered that they hadn't installed the app into molten, only some games and some other apps molten won;t tell him about.

"Wait a second- Buddy you can hack into secret files, decode impossible codes, create firewalls like it's nobody's business and even hack into high secure firewalls, but you don't have google or a search engine?" Lefty gaped at his friend in pure shock at the thick irony. Molten growled at him in warning. "Wai- then how do you search things up then!?!?"

 **" Searching things up is different then looking through a person's search history" **Molten snapped clearly annoyed at the topic. lefty couldn't help it as the shock faded away into mirth as he burst out laughing and fell onto the floor holding his sides.

In their conversation they didn't notice the new figures approaching them.

"Hey g-guys!" The duo froze and turned their heads to see both Bryan and a suspicious and disgruntled rockstar Freddy standing there.

 **"Hello Bryan," **Molten said politely through his grinted teeth as he continued to glare at a panting lefty.

"Uhhh..is he okay?" Byan asked, waving a hand towards the lefty direction.

"Y-yep! Just f-fine buddy" Lefty said, breathing a little harder than normal as he tried to catch his breath and glance at the molten annoyed face and nearly fell back laughing again.

"Oh! That's good, anyway I am so sorry about what happened and-" Byan began to speak, sounding very upset but was interrupted by the other new person in the room.

"Lefty I need to speak with you"

"Huh? Okay, what do you-"

 **"NO" **Molten stepped in front of Freddy and glared at him, but the other bear met his glare without flinching or backing away.

"This doesn't include you molten" Freddy's voice was low and sharp.

 **"Yes it does if you are including MY BEST FRIEND"** lefty could see freddy twitch as the term sent towards him was a low blow. Lefty put a hand on molten's back to calm him down and keep him from attacking the brown haired bear.

"Molten it's fine, Nothing will happen I promise okay? We won't even leave the building" This seemed to relax him more than he had thought and gave hima curt nod.

 **" Alright, but if he tries anything..."**The threat wasn't spoken but was still clear nonetheless. Lefty lowered his hand and turned to the other bear and human.

"Bryan, Jon said he wants to talk to you, and freddy We can go have our chat in the arcade if you'll like?" Lefty gave rockstar Freddy and the smile whole only gave a tense nod.

"That sounds fine"

"Jon? Really? Okay then see you guys later" Bryan gave them a small wave before walking outside of lefty's laughing house.

"Bye bryan! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Lefty exclaimed as he waved back and pretended not to noticed molten muttering about how it wasn't night time. "Alright! Let's go bud!" Lefty said as the duo walked away from the broken bear who watch them like a hawk as they left. 


	11. Past friends aren't True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty finishes talking with Rockstar Freddy and discovers why molten trust him so much.

"So...what's up?" Lefty asked genuinely curious but also having a feeling that it was going to be something related to his little blackout and meeting henry. Freddy's eye twitched and he crossed his arms before letting out a long tired sigh.

"What up, as you so elegantly put it, is what was going on between you and that man?" Lefty sighed in annoyance and rubbed the corner of his eye feeling tired all of the sudden.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time I am going to scream and I am not going to stop..." seeing Freddy's confused expression he decided that the other bear at least deserves an explanation, even a small one.

"Okay long story short, I was originally built by that man, Henry Emily, to find his daughter's souls and capture and retrieve her. However I broke away from my coding when I captured her and saw her memories and basically ran away from my creator to keep her safe" Freed's eyes furrowed and tilted his head a bit

"Why would you need to protect her from her father? Doesn't he want to keep her safe if he went through the trouble of making you" Lefty was glad that the brown bear took everything without too much trouble or question like Jon and Davis had because he wasn't ready for another interrogation.

"That is how it was supposed to be, but Henry's wife and Charlie's mother died a week after her birth due to complications from it so let's just say...he didn't...really like Charlie after that..." lefty watch in muted amusement when Freddy's mouth fell opened as he gaped at the black bear with shock in his blue eyes at the usually composed animatronic.

"Then why-?"  
"It was because henry loved his wife a lot so I guess when she died he took out his hated on her but when charlie was also gone he apparently couldn't handle losing his last connection to his wife I guess" lefty shrugged not feeling like henry's action were at all justified towards a literal toddler. Lefty tried very hard not to grin when he saw the other's eye twitch in the sign of clear irritation and was happy he could get any emotion out of the brown bear that wasn't grief, or sadness as that was getting old really fast for him.

"I see..." He could see that the other rockstar really didn't understand but lefty was very grateful for the lack of question because if anybody tries to question him write he was actually going to scream just to annoy the other person.

"Yeah, you know how life is, we got some sentient animatronics here, a killer rabbit there, and a joker with a child literally inside him, you know that usual" Freddy let out a long suffering sigh but couldn't hide the light upwards tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Good to see you haven't become less of an annoyance."  
"Yeah molten was telling me if I had to change he wanted me to become less of pain in his smooth metal butt but you know we can't all get what we wish for" Freddy suddenly turned serious and gave lefty a calculated look making the black bear blink.

"You know you don't have to change right? Even if molten complains, we both know he cares for you the way you are now" Lefty was startled by the sudden comment but smiled when he finally processed the words.

"Of course after all, who could resist my steller personality!" This time Freddy did smile even if it was a small one. "We should probably head back unless molten decide we have talk for to long and comes to muder you"

"That's fine I have gotten what I was curious about anyway" Lefty nodded letting out a small sigh of relief and nearly snorted when he molten was pacing while muttering under his breath.

"Hey Molten! We're back!" Molten looked up and scanned lefty before relaxing and glancing at the brown bear by his side.

**"Good, since you're done I suppose you will be leaving correct?** "

"Yes, Thank lefty I will see you later" Freddy gave a stiff jerk of a nod and walked out of the building.   
"Molten...?" Lefty slowly asked when he watched his best friends interact with his once friend a thought rose in his mind.

**"Yes lefty?"**

"Why...why do you trust me so much?" Molten frowned with clear confusion in his mismatched eyes.

**"Please further explain your question** "

"I mean you knew Rockstar Freddy longer and you really trusted him but when he betrayed he betrayed your trust and you are no longer friends with him so why..." 'What makes me different' wasn't said but was clear to all to see. There was a long pause before the broken bear animatronic answered.

 **"...because you didn't try to change me..."** Lefty blinked, not understanding. Molten saw this and muttered something about clueless idiots before speaking once again. **"Freddy tried to change me to be like who he was before leaving me when he failed to change me again** " molten swallowed with a distant look in his eyes. **"You however never tried to change me the way you wanted, you accepted me and tried get to know me instead of putting you own beliefs on me and in that regard both Freddy and springtrap are the same thinking they can make people the way they think they should be** " Something inside of lefty tighten before releasing inself and soften at molten's words. Molten said nothing more and lefty could see that he was tense and lefty didn't speak to him, just sat next to him and waited for his friend to collect himself. It took him 3 minutes before he released his tense human muscles and sighed. ** "I suppose that may have been a reason for me to forgive you but the actual one."**

"Huh?"

** "I was angry at you sure but the thing is you never pretend to be something you are ot or even lied to me" **

"But I did though-"

 **"No, you never lied because we never asked you, so just because you ever said anything doesn't mean you lied to me** " molten ran his hand through his white orange hair as he tried to put his words together. **"When you came back I was furious at you but them I saw your eyes and I saw that you didn't change you were still the same idiotic bear I have known and all you were doing was you just sharing something more about- well...you** "

"I think this is the most I have ever seen you talk without pause" lefty cringed and mentally face palmed himself the words he blurted out but was relieved when molten didn't become offended.

** "Yeah...I guess it is..." **

"Uhhh...sorry, my moth to brain filter isn't working that well at the moment"

**"Is it because you don't have a brain to begin with?"**

"Well that's just mean" Molten turned to the left with a raised eyebrow and a clearly confused face.

 **"What do you mean it is the truth, we are animatronic even if we have human forms in our real bodies we don't have organic matter, meaning no brains"** Molten tilted his head ** "unless our computer and memory chips count as brains but then again i think yours still got damaged"**Left burst out laughing only to choke and begin coughing instead.


	12. The Fading Soul...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefty makes a discovery that makes him scared and afraid.

Lefty had never been one for being patient but if he really had to he could be as patient as he wants to but Jon was really testing his limits. It has been three days since his "talk" with Jon and Davis and everytime he tries to speak with one of them they are gone before he can find them. What was worse was that not even molten knew what they were doing apparently they had been very tightlipped about their plan which lefty thought was really unfair. If nobody told him what was going on he was going to either do his own thing or strom into his stupid jester officer and give that joker a piece of his mind. Lefty buries his face into his hands feeling more tired and angrier than his usual happy and laid back personality.

 _"I guess this is taking more of a toll on me than I thought"_ As he began to lift his head something small poked him in the small of his back making him snap his head behind him with his heart in his throat. However that anxiety disappears as soon a high-pitch giggled reaches his ears. He waits a few moments pretending to be searching for something and another poke appears but now that he is prepared he turns around and scoops the small body into his arms.

"Hey charlie, what are you doing?" Charlie gives him a small smile and cus her hands over her mouth to muffled her giggles.

 _"I was being a spooky ghost! BOO!"_ Lefty's own laughter joins her as he chest begins to feel lighter than before.

"Really? But aren't you already a little ghost? What about being a cute small bunny?" lefty teased when he saw her out and gained a concentrated look.

" _Nu!"_ She shook her head side to side. _"I wanna be a..a.."_ Charlie bit her lip looking a little unsure. _"A rabwit!"_ Lefty blinked and looked curiously at the small girl.

"Aren't rabbits and bunnies the same?"

 _"Nope! Because Jewemy is A r-rabbit! Not a bunnie!_ " She argues, giving him a glare as if daring him to disagree.   
"Okay, okay your right" Lefty conceded and put her down onto the floor. "Anyway how long have you been awake?"

 _"OH! Just Nuw!"_ She looked up at him with a wide grin only for it to fall making lefty frown.  
"What's wrong charlie?-"

 _"Are you okay?"_ Lefty flighted backwards before quickly hiding his surprise.

"What do you mean?" Charlie frowned deepend more than he thought possible and reached up towards his face and lefty automatically knelt down. She reached up and tugged on his star shaped eyepatch before showing him her lightly blackened fingertips that were clear as day on her white skin.

 _"Yous omly have the black stuff when you sad"_ Lefty whole body froze as he remembered that he hadn't had time to change his still oil stained eyepatch.

"Ahh.. well I was sad earlier but now I'm not" She looked at him with wide black eyes making his heart melt.

" _Yu okays?_ "

"Yep!" Lefty said grinning because while he wasn't sad he was still pissed and angry at Jon. Charlie looked at lefty eyes and for a moment she looked much older like her actual age instead of her permanent 3 year old one. Her form briefly flickered and her eyes seemed to glow a white color before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. Charlie blinked slowly as her eyes became half-lidded and a yawn escaped her throat.

 _"I-i thin..k I'm going t-to be...d nuw..."_ Charlie form disappeared leaving a slightly terrified lefty in the building. He had seen her eyes and the reason for them gave him the worst feeling in his stomach like he had eaten something rotten. The only reason her eyes had ever turned like that was when her soul was being pushed to the limits. During the beginning when he had first captured her her eyes had been like that for a while but once her soul settled down in his suit her eyes had begun to fade into their usual black color and only came back a few times after that when charlie tried to take control over his body. Her soul was old and weak from trying to control the puppet animatronic for so long without the same energy the other dead kids have leaving her in a half asleep state, and since chaile wasn't trying to take control it only left one other option...

 _"She's fading..._ " Lefty eyes widened and his stomach sunk because if charlie was finally reaching her limit while charlie refused to move on he might just have to force her for her own safety. No further thought crossed his mind and he stood and began to run to the portal room.


End file.
